MARCELLE.MSG
{100}{}{You see Marcelles.} {101}{}{You see a tough-looking woman.} {102}{}{Thank god you're here! Some crazy guy has Sinthia held hostage. He's threatening to kill her! You've got to help.} {103}{}{Nah, don't bother me.} {104}{}{Hmm. I'll check it out.} {105}{}{Dung!} {106}{}{Oh, geez, I hope you can do it. He's in her room. Help her!} {107}{}{You are an incredibly cold person. She could die without your help.} {108}{}{Tough. That's life.} {109}{}{All right, don't harp on me. I'll look into it.} {110}{}{Help Sinthia. She's in trouble.} {111}{}{Thank you for helping Sinthia. She's usually not a problem. You deserve a good night's sleep. On me. But don't ask for another freebie.} {112}{}{Hnn. Thug.} {113}{}{Thanks.} {114}{}{No problem. Room #1. Follow me.} {115}{}{Enjoy your stay. Don't be a pain.} {116}{}{You should have saved Sinthia. It's your fault she died. I hope you are happy with yourself.} {117}{}{Yeah, whatever.} {118}{}{Hnnn.} {119}{}{Welcome to the Crash House. How can I help you, stranger?} {120}{}{I'm looking for some water.} {121}{}{I need a good night's sleep.} {122}{}{I'm looking for some info.} {123}{}{Hnnn.} {124}{}{Yeah, we serve your kind, too. It'll be $25 for the night. A week will cost you $150.} {125}{}{Nah.} {126}{}{Ahkay.} {127}{}{Ahkay. Weeeka.} {128}{}{Yeah, you too. Have a good day.} {129}{}{Okay, thanks. Your room is room #1. Follow me. Don't be shooting any guns in here, okay?} {130}{}{Have a good stay.} {131}{}{You need some money before I can rent you a room.} {132}{}{Then you should try the Skum Pitt. I heard you can get a lot of water in your booze there.} {133}{}{I don't know about that, but I will rent you a room. It's a good place to rest and heal up. $25 for a day, or a week is $150. Most people go for the weekly rate. You should, if you ask me.} {134}{}{Okay. A week.} {135}{}{Just one night.} {136}{}{No, thanks.} {137}{}{I'm just a hotel manager, bub. Don't ask too much of me.} {138}{}{Here's $50, tell me what you know.} {139}{}{I know you're $50 poorer. I don't do the gossip thing, okay? Come back if you want a room.} {140}{}{What do you think I am? A fool? If you're gonna bribe me, have enough money.} {141}{}{Welcome back, what can I do for you?} {142}{}{I want to rent a room.} {143}{}{Hnnn.} {144}{}{You're already renting room #1 from me. Do you want me to show you where it is?} {145}{}{Sure.} {146}{}{Nah.} {147}{}{Yah.} {148}{}{Nah.} {149}{}{And this is still your room. Have a good stay.} {150}{}{You know the drill. One day is $25. One week is $150.} {151}{}{Nah.} {152}{}{Da.} {153}{}{Wee.} {154}{}{Sure. It's $25 a day, or $150 for the entire week.} {155}{}{Okay. A week.} {156}{}{Just one night.} {157}{}{No, thanks.} {158}{}{Okay. Room #1 is yours. Have a nice stay.} {159}{}{Yeah, what do you want?} {160}{}{I want to rent a room.} {161}{}{Hnn.} {162}{}{No. Go away.} {163}{}{I don't like your face. I don't think I'll be renting you a room.} {164}{}{I really need a place to stay.} {165}{}{No. Have a good night.} {166}{}{Okay. One night. $100.} {167}{}{What! That's outrageous!} {168}{}{Okay.} {169}{}{Deal with it. Yes or no.} {170}{}{No.} {171}{}{Okay.} {172}{}{Good. Here you go. Room #1. Have a nice night, check out time is 11 o' clock.} {173}{}{You killed Killian, didn't you?} {174}{}{Yep, sure did.} {175}{}{Nah, wasn't me. Really it wasn't.} {176}{}{Hnn.} {177}{}{Get out! You're too dumb to realize what you did, but my life is hell now!} {178}{}{You son of a bitch. I can't believe you killed him. He was a good man, and now I get all sorts of hell . . . get out, and don't come back.} {179}{}{Yeah, whatever you say, but that's not what I heard. You'd better behave around here, or I'll get out ol' Betsy and ram some buckshot up your ass.} {180}{}{It's late. I hope you aren't wasting my time.} {181}{}{Hey! That fridge is for customers only!} {182}{}{No thanks.} {183}{}{Marcelles charges in to confront the raider!} {184}{}{Uh, nothing. Never mind.} de:MARCELLE.MSG en:MARCELLE.MSG ru:MARCELLE.MSG uk:MARCELLE.MSG Kategória:Fallout dialógus file-ok